Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.213$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.213 = \dfrac{121.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.213} = 121.3\%$ $121.3$ per hundred = $121.3$ per cent = $121.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.